RWBY: Technocyte Huntsman
by Cronus Prime
Summary: Remnant is in a constant battle between Light and Darkness while key players fight a battle in the in the shadows without anyone knowing or raising suspicion. "Where do I come in all this?" you might ask. I've been infected by a virus long forgotten by warriors of gun and blade I intend on using for good, much like Hayden Tenno.


**Swazdo-lah Everybody! And Welcome to RWBY: Technocyte Huntsman! A Warframe &Dark Sector/RWBY Crossover!**

 **Now I guess you guys are probably wondering where the hell I've been. Well I have no excuse that I've been playing a lot of ARK: Survival Evolved and it's really fun to play. But, Mother fucking game crashed and lost all my progress! And I just got he Rex saddle! I mean C'mon!**

 **Anyway, I'm kinda pissed at the game at the moment so until I'm more calm I will be staying away from for a little bit. Now This is one of the many plot bunnies that have been bothering me to no end so I had to get it down, plus I do love Warframe and I can't wait for Fortuna to arrive, We're getting Tenno Gunships!**

 **Speaking of Plot bunnies, expect more stories to pop up because they don't seem to stop at this point.**

 **Now I'd like to point out that It may seem...I dunno rushed but sometimes the first chapter isn't always the best but it does make a starting point for other stories right? And As I said, it's a mix of both Warframe AND Dark Sector, so I'm classifying it as a normal crossover not a triple since Dark Sector is a Predecessor to Warframe.**

 **But enough outta me I hope you enjoy this little Plot bunny that has been here for a while now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

RWBY: Technocyte Huntsman

WARFRAME & Dark Sector/RWBY Crossover

 **Dream. Not of what you are…**

Warframe.

A game that was destined to fail yet despite the odds stacked against it…it became one of the most well-known, loved and most played Free to play games out there and is still standing after 5 years! A game that I fell in love with and grinded countless hours into and still to this day continue to play it. When you look deep into the lore of this universe you can see how it came to be and the ties it shares with its predecessor game Dark Sector.

Being a Space ninja that can do unbelievable things and use special powers and guns would be awesome. But hey, a guy could dream can't he?

However I never thought that I'd live to rethink those words.

* * *

Pain is what I felt… as if it was boiling my arteries from the inside but I couldn't move anything, but all the pain had gone towards several parts of my body which had just gotten worse. When I woke my vision was blurry that my sight was limited and my head was spinning making my balance that much harder to keep myself upright. From what I could see were some trees and a whole lot of green, meaning I was in a forest of some kind, I tried to move as best as I could, but the constant pain wasn't making it easy and I had little to no energy.

However I had little choice in the situation, either stay here or be food for the bugs…or trek as best as I could through the bush and hopefully find civilisation and not end up as a rotting corpse. The latter seemed more appealing to me so I went with that, although with my limited vision I did smack into a few bushes and trees so that was a bit hard not to do the first few times. My body was still aching and now began to itch like I had a rash all over and I was too weak to scratch it my ears were ringing and I was stumbling the further I went.

Then Lady Luck showed that she hadn't given up on me, I saw a clearing and managed to get to it. However with my eye sight screwed and my hearing was gone to shit I couldn't make out any sounds that were there but I could see several figures approaching me slowly, what they were saying wasn't something I could decipher I then felt something hit me like a truck and know it was exhaustion and I felt myself fall over and the last thing I saw was black.

* * *

I felt myself regaining consciousness, but I felt I was on something soft. I couldn't see anything still and felt something on my head and noticed it was wrapped around my eyes, it felt like bandages and felt for a way to take them off.

"I wouldn't recommend that". I heard the voice of a woman say to me, however due to me not being able to see I couldn't figure out who that belonged to. "I had to wrap that around your head to keep the ointment and the patches on them. You were lucky that my husband and I found you on our way home, after we found you outside our house we wondered if you were alright. After you passed out we brought you inside and treated you the best we could". I heard hear say as I could hear her getting closer to me and sit down.

"Why does my chest feel like it's on fire?" I croaked out.

"It must have something to do with the…infection you have on you". She answered. "Ok I think it's time to take these off". She said as I then felt the bandages coming of my head and light was coming through. As the bandages were off my vision was blurry but after a few seconds it was returning, my focus was getting sharper and sharper and saw I was in bed room of sorts, as my vision came back fully I looked at the person who treated me and my eyes went wide on who it was. Either it was a dream or I was really seeing her.

Kali Belladonna.

The mother to Blake Belladonna of team RWBY, meaning I was somehow tossed into the RWBY universe! How is this happening?

"Is something wrong?" She asked me snapping me back to this reality.

"N-no nothing's wrong it's just…I don't mean to be rude but, I never really met anyone with cat ears before". I said shying away hoping she won't find it offensive to her Faunus traits. But she just chuckled lightly making me face her again.

"It's alright dear, we don't get many humans here at Menagerie, if not any for that matter". She smiled before handing me a cup of water to drink which helped immensely with my throat. "Here, drink this, it may smell horrible but it'll help". I was handed another cup and I didn't need to smell it to know it was horrible when Kali saw the look of disgust on my face. "Trust me it smells a lot worse than it tastes". She smiled as I then sculled it down my throat and when I was finished…it tasted like rotten apples.

"I think it smells as bad as it tastes". I stated as I handed the cup back to her. "Thanks by the way. For treating me if there's any way I could repay ya just let me know". I offered but she merely shook her head.

"There's no need. What's your name?" She asked.

"Connor…Connor…uh, uh". I was struggling with my name seriously what the hell is my last name? "Oh man, I can't remember my last name. Why? I should know it!?" I said panicking a little as Kali put her hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright, it's alright". She said to me. "You must have amnesia to an extent. Is there anything you can remember? Anything at all?" She asked me. Well other than the fact that I'm in a fictional universe? I remember that but…

"Well, I remember my age, first name, birthday and birthdate, hobbies and all but my family…I think I had siblings…I don't know which but…I remember that I felt somewhere in the middle. I mean I feel like I was a middle person. Other than that? Nothing". I shrugged in response.

"I'm sure it will come back to you Connor, my name is Kali Belladonna". She smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair with a tender motherly smile. "I'm sure that your memories will come back in due time. Now I just need to lift the blanket to tend to the other wounds and replace the bandages, ok?" She said to me and I nodded then she lifted the blanket and I saw my right arm was wrapped up in bandages as well as my left hand and both of my feet as well. When Kali took of the bandages from my right arm I saw it was indeed infected in some sort of way I couldn't quite figure out, however Kali had some gloves on and poured some sort of gel on her hands. "This might feel a bit cold sweetie". She said to em and I nodded. She then lifted my arm up and began rub the gel over the infection and she was right, it was cold at first but as she covered the entire arm she then put on some fresh bandages and wrapped the entire arm up.

She then did the same to my other hand as and my feet and saw that the infection was on my knuckle and the top of my feet. It was like it was targeting specific areas on my body and I had no idea why. As Kali was finished with the bandages she then took the gloves off before looking at me.

"We're about to have dinner downstairs, would you like to join us?" she asked me

"Yes thank you. Uh, could you help me up please?" I asked her and she nodded in response as I then began to move and sit on the side of the bed, she then helped me stand on my feet and helped me out the door and down the stairs. It wasn't easy due to me being still weak but Kali was being supportive and helping me through the house, as we made it to the ground floor she guided me towards the dinner table and saw her husband Ghira, Blake's father walk in as well.

"How are you feeling young man? Hopefully better than when we found you". He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, sir. Just a bit weak that's all". I answered as Kali helped me sit down at the table.

"Glad to hear it. You've already met my wife Kali is see, my name is Ghira what's your name?" He asked me as he sat down himself.

"Connor…just Connor at the moment". I answered simply while being the shy person I am. But Kali was nice enough to speak for me.

"Connor has memory damage, there's only so much he can remember. He knows who he is but…any family, friends or his home…nothing. Having his memories taken away is something you can't fake so easily". She said which was news to her husband and he looked at me with a solemn expression.

"I'm, sorry. I won't try to understand what you are going through, but I know it mustn't be easy". He said to me.

"It's ok. I'd hate to be a burden to you anyway-," "No, no, no you are not a burden Connor. Truly, you are anything but a burden. I couldn't think of letting my child go out there in those kind of infection. I'll guarantee you that I'll do my best to treat it". She said cutting me off.

"As long as you're in our house. You're our guest". Ghira stated.

"But, you don't mind me being human?" I started. "I mean don't get me wrong being one myself, humanity isn't perfect in any regards, and I have no problem with Faunus in general though. I mean you wouldn't mind me being the only human here?" I asked him.

"I'm not going to lie to you Connor. I too once hated humans during my time in the White Fang. However when I left, I let it all go and settled down. You should have no worry in us letting you stay here". He smiled which gave me more reassurance than before, I had to wipe away a few tears of joy for them being this generous.

"Thank you both. I'll figure out a way to repay you two, I promise". I said with a small smile of determination which made them smile back. "So…what's Cookin'?" I smiled as both Belladonnas chuckled lightly at my way of changing the atmosphere.

* * *

After dinner all of us had decided to call it a night and Kali helped me back up to my room before saying goodnight. In all honesty she's a great mother figure even though she isn't mine, but I don't mind that she was so caring and that she and Girah were willing to help me. Without them I don't think I would've made it. As I was in bed I had a hard time sleeping, with all the bandages on me and the infection that I had wasn't helping me one bit.

I felt like I was hearing things in my sleep. Things so familiar that my memory was struggling to know what it is.

" _Beautiful yet deadly"._

"… _to see inside an ugly broken thing—and take away its pain"._

" _You're choices define who you are"._

" _Like Moths to a flame"._

I then woke up feeling something crawl up my right hand and I saw it twitching and acting erratically beyond my own control, but it then settled down and the feeling was gone. I then stood up and walked towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see my reflection, there were back marks on the left side of my face and my eyes had turned green for some reason since I remember them being brown in colour. I felt along the black marks on my face and they felt smoother than human skin and it seemed like it if this is an infection of some sort, what is it?

I shook my head and went back into my room before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

" _Dream…"_

* * *

Morning had arrived, the Belladonnas and I had breakfast then Kali began checking my bandages to put some more gel on them. However when she unwrapped my arm we saw that my arm had changed, no longer was it infected and horrible looking. But now it was smooth and grey, along with the fact that it seemed as if it was hardened like an exterior shell of sorts. Kali had quickly checked my other bandages and saw that the results were the same, the infected areas were the same as my arm. I felt up from my hand towards my elbow and it felt as it was smooth cold steel. Then I felt the same crawling feeling that I felt last night and saw it was emitting a sort of cloud as the metal substance had crawled up halfway to my shoulder. I then felt that my body wasn't feeling as weak as before.

"What's happening to me?" I asked aloud but I got no answer.

"It's almost if the infection's alive…but that can't be possible". Kali stated as she inspected all the hardened parts of my body.

"Well, if it helps I don't feel as weak as before…that's gotta count for something right?" I asked being a little hopeful.

"Still, I feel that you should take it easy until we know what we're dealing here. I'm going to grab a few things I'll be back in a second ok?" She asked me and I merely nodded in agreement as I saw her walk off into another room.

" _We awaken master"._

"Huh?" I looked around as I heard another voice in the room but I found nothing.

" _Master, only my voice has returned"._

"Is someone there?" I asked quietly. Great now I'm going crazy and hearing voice in my head.

" _I wish to serve, yet I am weak. Time heals the mind"._

"Who's there?" I asked again.

" _Light shines within this demon, yet walks the shadow's edge"._

I looked around to still see no one as I then heard Kali walking back to the living room with some more medicine and handed me two pills.

"These should ease the pain a bit". She stated to me and I then swallowed the whole and was given some water to wash it down.

"So, what do we do about this?" I asked her about the infection on my arm.

"We'll need to cover it up, the way I see it we won't worry about treating it at the moment. Last thing we need to is something to go wrong while I'm trying to cure it, we'll cover it up with bandages so that it isn't showing so there's little cause for alarm". She said which made me nod in agreement.

"Is there anything I can do around her to make myself useful? I don't want to feel like I'm just staying here for no reason". I asked her in which she put a finger on her chin in thought before looking at me.

"I was going to go get some groceries for dinner tonight, it would be nice to have some help". Kali said with a smile and I shrugged saying yes. "Well, let me cover these up first so that no one will be looking at them". She said while wrapping my hand and my arm up.

"Other than the fact that I'm the only human here?" I mused.

"Don't worry, they won't get ten inches of you when I'm around". She smiled in reassurance.

As we left the house when Kali finished wrapping my arm up and my other hand, I followed her along through the village while gaining the occasional stares from some of the Faunus but once they saw me with her they thought twice about trying anything. We stopped at some of the local shops that sold goods of each kind, be it trinkets, clothes, food, herbs and spices hell even some Dust as well as Dust Crystals. Seems like this would be a nice place to be if the tension between humans and Faunus weren't so...well, tense. Kali had gotten me some new clothes due to my old ones being torn and almost unwearable, I had gotten black combat pants which will help with the pocketing I will admit. Some new shoes as well since mine looked like they came from a pile of dirt and I gotten a pretty sweet looking green hoodie that felt quite comfortable. Due to Kali being Girah's wife she managed to convince people of who's shop we visited that I was a tourist who had gotten lost…which technically wasn't a lie but merely bending the truth a bit, as we went from shop to shop I was carrying some bags which was our dinner for tonight.

Or what I think was for dinner tonight. I mean it was a mix of salad and fish, but I think that last one was to be expected. Right?

As we were walking everything was closing up and it was getting late, however Kali stopped and put the bags down and turned to me.

"Connor I forgot something for tonight I'm just going to quickly rush back and get it before the store closes just wait here for me ok?" She asked me and I nodded in response and saw the cat Faunus race off.

As I kept an eye on the bags I just stood there minding my own business and made sure that I wasn't caught off guard since Kali's not nearby, knowing that Faunus can get a little too hot headed and try something that they think is justice against their race. I kneeled down and checked the bags to make sure we have everything we need for tonight until I heard footsteps coming towards me thinking it was Kali but when I looked I was very wrong. I saw several Faunus walk up to me as I stood, one of them was I assumed to be an Ox, a Lion and a Wolf.

"Look guys I don't want any trouble". I stated with my hands up.

"You got trouble by simply being here. You had to steal all this just to survive where there's not humans at all?" The Ox who I assumed was the head honcho of the three.

"Actually dipshit, my friend bought them and I'm just waiting here for her so if you guys don't mind being on your way". I said but I was given a punch to the face and my face met the dirt. "Augh fuck". I muttered to myself.

"You think you can just walk on in here and not face the consequences?" The ox said to me as he then kicked me in the stomach as I was on the ground. "We'll teach you a lesson you won't forget, soon you'll get what you filthy humans deserve".

"And that would be what?"

We all looked at the source of the voice and it was Kali who had just returned. And she wasn't too happy.

"What's the meaning of this?" She stated.

"Just taking care of this lousy human miss-," "That lousy human is with me thank you very much. Now if you don't mind I'd like for the three of you to leave. Now". She threatened.

"Why are you protecting him? His race has done nothing but discriminate ours thinking that they're superior to us!"

"He's done nothing to you three and your taking out all of that on him when he doesn't deserve it. So leave…I won't ask again". Kali threatened again. The three of them looked at each other and smirked before I got another kick to the stomach before they made their way towards Kali and…no…they couldn't be that stupid could they? Oh god they were. Two of them Grabbed Kali by the arms making her get away that much harder as the Ox, well I didn't think I need to see his face to know what he was thinking.

The something was boiling inside me. I stood up on my feet and the other two gesture to the Ox to me seeing that I was standing.

"God you're starting to get on my nerves human. Guess I'll have to teach you the hard way". He smirked cracking his knuckles while walking towards me.

"Just leave him alone he's done nothing wrong to you!" Kali called to him but was ignored. He then reared his fist back and swung but within a flash I stopped it with my right hand shocking them all.

"You so much as try anything on Kali…" I started before looking at him with a murderous intent. "I'll kill you". I growled. I then delivered a punch of my own and struck him in the nose making it bleed before following up with a knee strike as well. His friends let go of kali and either drew a sword or a knife, the Wolf charged at me with a sword but I grabbed it with my right hand and pulled it towards me and kicking him in the face, the Lion had two knives and tried his luck but I performed a bicycle kick to his chin making him dazed before sweeping his leg and punching downwards in his face into the ground. The three of them stood in front of me and then the Ox had drew a cutlass, however I felt familiar memories coming back to me and then from my right hand a Glaive appeared.

I tossed the weapon at them but it only hit the Lion which made it return to me as the Ox swung down but I used my new weapon to deflect it and sock him in the jaw before tossing it back at the Lion which exploded with green energy making it return to me again and disarm the Wolf's sword and perform a spinning kick to his head knocking him down but my guard was dropped as I was punched in the chest by the Ox making me hit the ground hard, and making the Glaive disappear.

"I was going to make it quick for you. However, after what you did, you'll only die slower now". He snarled grabbing his cutlass, the wind was knocked out of me making it harder to recover. However I felt something else, like my strength was coming back quicker.

" _These rejects. These Tenno, became our saviours. Warrior-Gods in steel and fury striking our enemies no one can comprehend"._

I then somehow I had managed to roll backwards and dodge the blade that could've cut me open and saw that everyone was in shock just by looking at me. I then looked at myself and saw what they were looking at.

" _Excalibur was the first"._

My body had changed, my skin had become more armoured with some sort of exterior shell and my feet had no toes. My upper body was more protected by said shell and as well as my legs. As I was looking at myself I saw a green light wherever I looked and figured that it was coming from my eyes. Upon seeing all this I felt…stronger. The Ox's friends were still shocked from the whole change but the big boy himself just got mad because he missed me. He charged at me again but I was ready for him and from my hand again, came a weapon but this time a sword. Of grey and shining steel. When the two blades clashed the cutlass had been busted upon impact, shattering the blade. I then cut him on the legs and then punched him in the face before delivering a strong kick to the chest sending him back to his friends. They then looked at me and saw that they made a big mistake of fighting me.

" **Leave. Now"** I said but my voice sounding different but I wasn't complaining as it was enough to make them grab their friend and leave. As they left my sword disappeared and I fell to my knees feeling exhaustion hit me like a freight train, I looked up and saw Kali had ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me making me smile.

"I should be asking you that". I replied as she then helped me to my feet. "How did I do all that?" I asked myself as I then looked at myself once more and saw that I was back to normal. What the hell happened to me and how did I know how to do those moves without any sort of training I know of whatsoever? I then felt Kali's hand on my face as she saw my bloody lip and bleeding nose which made me wince.

"C'mon, I'll fix you up when we get everything home". She said to me as I then picked up some of the bags we were carrying and made our way back to the house.

* * *

When we had reach the house and had everything stowed in the kitchen for tonight's dinner, Ghira had gotten word of what had happened this afternoon. He wasn't in a pleased at all. But Kali explained to me that it was never my fault to begin with. She explained what she saw when she got back and found me on the ground by the three Faunus and what their intentions were, however he was taken back on how my entire body had changed and had become and armoured skeleton and it was related to the parts of my infected body.

Kali had shown her husband my arm and saw that we weren't joking.

"And all this was discovered this morning?" He asked me and in which I nodded. "Not only that you managed to fight off three armed individuals with a skill of combat that would've taken extensive training".

"In all honesty I know for a fact that I never had that kind of training in my life. All I remember was taking self-defence classes and that was it, I mean it's like a muscle memory I never had to begin with". I stated which got Ghira thinking.

"If that's the case, we'll need to ensure that you are able to control these new abilities. There's no telling what kind of damage all this could do if left unchecked, with the ability to somehow make weapons appear is something that seems impossible". He said as I made the Glaive appear with a cheeky grin on my face. "Yet you seem to have managed to do that at will". With a brow raised with an expression saying 'really?' I then made the Glaive disappear.

"Well when do we start?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow". He answered. "However we'll need to come up with a name for each ability so it's easier to classify them".

"I got a few ideas in mind". I said to him.

After we had gotten this afternoon's events out of the way we had dinner and I then decided to call it a bit early after everything that has happened today. I then looked at my arm and then I began going through the memories that had come back, then I remembered.

Excalibur, the Technocyte virus, Lotus, Dark Sector, the Tenno but most of all.

Warframe.

I remember Warframe! Everything about it! The factions, technology, hell even the Warframes themselves. I went into the bathroom and racked though my mind on how I changed when fighting those three Faunus. I felt the same feeling again and opened my eyes to look in the mirror and saw that I my entire face had changed as well, I and not only that I had changed into Excalibur with the Caduto skin. Whenever I moved my lower jaw it responded as well, since the Caduto skin in the game never had a reason to move but I guess that's not the case. I then closed my eyes for a second and then I was back to my old self. I then walked back in my room and laid down on the bed letting sleep slowly take me, with this power…I'll be like Hayden Tenno now that I think about it.

"Heh…who would've thought huh?" I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Ghira, Kali and I had gone out the back of the house to see what the Technocyte Virus could do for me. The Virus had finished hardening itself and had gone all the way towards the back of my neck and covered my entire peck on my chest, not only that the glow on my arm was green instead of blue much like Hayden had, I guess it's different for other people.

We had spent training various ways of fighting such as hand to hand, bladed combat which ended up breaking a few blades unintentionally. Guess Technocyte steal is far stronger than iron by the looks of it, the only thing that I was missing was ranged combat. Sure my Glaive is a trowing melee weapon but I can only do so much with it, meaning I'm going to need a gun…or two. I mean if I can have a loadout much like Dark Sector or Warframe I'm pretty much set! I explained the situation to Ghira and Kali and told them if there's a way to make my own Pistol. They said they have a forge where the family made their own weapons, assuming that's the same way Blake made Gambol shroud without really going to an academy like Signal.

They showed me around the forge and they let help myself to some of the tools and equipment that are here. After I had an idea on what I had in mind I got to work…but with the help of the Technocyte virus in my system it seems to know how all these tools work and what their for, I mean it's basically like the Infestation…or more like the Helminth in Warframe, the latter being the most likely of the two. I mean this must seem like a primitive way of forging things than what I assume it knows.

While I was working on my weapon I couldn't help but smile as I remembered a very, very catchy tune in my head. It seemed to fit the atmosphere of my current activity as well since I was humming it while I was hammering the steel.

"Cold the air and water flowing

Hard the land we call our home

Push to keep the dark from coming

Feel the weight of what we owe

This the song of sons and daughters

Hide the heart of who we are

Making peace to build our future

Strong united, working 'till we fall".

I then began to sort through the various small parts in the forge and found the screws I was looking for and placed them on the bench before turning back to another piece of steel and then began hammering away.

"Cold the air and water flowing

Hard the land we call our home

Push to keep the dark from coming

Feel the weight of what we owe

This the song of sons and daughters

Hide the heart of who we are

Making peace to build our future

Strong united, working 'till we fall".

As I finished hammering the steel I then picked it up and dunked it in some water as steam rushed upward and the water began to bubble for a few moments before taking the steel out and it had solidified and taken its shape. Giving me a satisfied smirk on my face.

"And we all lift

And we're all adrift together

Together".

It was all needed to be put together, the ammunition was the only remaining piece. I then began loading each clip with 12 small 9mm rounds and placing the full clips on the bench before loading another one by one until eventually making 10 clips all up.

"Through the cold mist,

'till we're lifeless together

Together".

As the steel parts were made I then began to adjust the smaller bits and then started screwing in the necessary parts and then everything was being put into place like I thought they would. The last piece then was put together then putting the attachment on and the final product was made…a USP.45 Handgun. Shining in the low light signifying that it was made by a genuine craftsman.

"Making weapons to become stronger for harder challenges? Much like the Tenno". I muttered to myself with a satisfied smile on my face. I then took the ammunition and decided to take it outside and give it a test fire, but as I walked out I saw the Belladonnas outside walking to me, probably wondering about the lack of banging noises in the forge. "Hey you two, I was just about to test fire this". I said to them while showing my newly crafted pistol. Kali held it in her hands and inspected it herself and from the look on her face as well as her husband's they were quite impressed.

"I never taken you as the craftsman kind Connor". Kali smiled as she handed me my gun back.

"Well I'll admit I never had any experience, but I get the feeling that I have an idea on where I got it". I said gesturing to my arm, which made their eyes go wide. "I don't know how but, it's like this is showing me the ins and outs of a skillset and it just flows naturally. Believe me I don't understand it either". I explained.

"Looks like there's more to your infection then we know. Giving you skills, allowing you to make weapons emerge in thin air. Makes me wonder what else this could do". Ghira stated.

"You and me both Ghira…now let's see if my hard work paid off". I said as I loaded a clip into the gun and cocked it then aimed at a tree with a target I on it. I took aim and looked through the iron sights and pulled the trigger, the bullet hit it's mark and then I fired several more times and each hit near the first round then I fired rapidly into the target just for the hell of and the gun barrel was smoking and the slide on the gun was now back showing that the weapon was empty. I was glad that I managed to make a 9mm that works as well as it did with the test fire.

"I think it passed with flying colours Connor". Ghira smiled patting me on the shoulder.

"Too right. Though I still have to put some finishing touches than it'll really be finished". I stated.

"Alright don't be too long though, Dinner's almost ready ok?" Kali smiled before she and Ghira began walking back into the house.

"Don't worry I won't!" I called back as I went back to the forge and ejected the clip and began to make another 12 9mm rounds to make up for the ones I had already used up. After I had done that I then placed the pistol on its side and started engraving on the side of the weapon for a little bit of a Warframe touch. As I finished the engraving I looked at the symbol on both sides of the gun that were closet to the hammer of the weapon and nodded. I then put everything away before leaving the forge and walked into the house and went in for shower putting my pistol in the holster I had also made in the forge on my bed.

The Lotus Symbol shining on the gun all the while.

* * *

 **There we have it ladies and gents! Now If you didn't figure it out during the chapter it was Hayden Tenno's Tekna 9mm from Dark Sector. But knowing you guys you probably already put it all together yourselves being the smart people you are. Now As in regards to some things that may seem a little confusing.**

 **Is the Technocyte Counted as a semblance? -No, I already have the Semblance figured out.**

 **Will the Virus create other melee weapons?-Yes, the Sword I put in the Story was the Skana to go along with the Glaive. I will put in more Melee weapons to suit different roles. I already have the next one already in mind for the next chapter.**

 **More Warframes?-Definitely, as they said in the game...Excalibur was the first.**

 **Now I do hope I pleased other Warframe fans out there with this story and I hope you all enjoyed the little piece I put together. However I feel that Menagerie kinda reminds me of a certain location in the Warframe universe. Can you guess what it is?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and be sure to let me know you're thoughts and opinions in the review section. A bit of help can go a long way, so until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
